Love's Slave
by PageTurn
Summary: A classic love, between slave and master. Will the pharaoh Atemu fall for the beautiful body, heart, and soul of young Yugi? It would be rude to refuse a gift, after all.


**Love's Slave**  
...By PageTurn (previously Twilight Dreams)

**Rating:** M for sexual situations, adult themes, and violence  
---Chapter Rating: T  
**Summary: **A classic love, between slave and master. Will the pharaoh Atemu fall for the beautiful body, heart, and soul of young Yugi? It would be rude to refuse a gift, after all.  
---Chapter Summary: Witness the destruction of everythinga young boy knew.  
**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, nor do I have a hand in its rights.

_Chapter One_ - The End of the Beginning

---‡Ħ‡---

**W**ith a wet slap, he watched as the bodies fell to the ground.

They had come for his father. His mother was just a formality.

It wasn't his father's fault. They hadn't had reinforcements! How did Pharaoh expect him to defend the border if all he had to work with were peasants with hoes and slaves? They were outnumbered 7 to 1. And the pharaoh knew it. He knew.

It was too much to comprehend for a three-year-old child. The young boy had witness the fall of his home and the death of thousands.

And now his parents…

Pharaoh Satuka was indeed a horrible man. He ascended the throne at age 14 and ruled viciously from the start, as his father did before him, and his father, and so on. On and on. Had the Egypt ever seen better days? Yes, but then, it had also seen worse.

But the child didn't think so.

His father was an important man. Indeed. He sat at Pharaoh's right side on the High Council. He was His most important advisor. He was His friend.

Or, only when he was useful.

Seven cities had fallen in the onslaught. Seven cities to the northern Pharaoh. Seven cities Pharaoh Satuka had never wanted to loose. Seven cities that were invaluable.

Seven lashes of the whip.

It had been his father's responsibility to guard the pass, to keep the border safe. He was one of the strongest generals of all time, highly known in all of Egypt and beyond. His men were superb, and made up one of the strongest armies ever seen on the sands of Egypt. Unfortunately, so was the Northern Kingdom's. And when the foolish Pharaoh had insisted to keep three-quarters of his army in the heart of the lower Kingdom, what were they to do? With less than one-quarter of the army spread thin over the land, his patrol would be easy pickings.

Yet, by Satuka's own lips, his father had been condemned.

Ju-ahmu, the north pharaoh, and his troops were said to be entering the village by mid-morning. Just enough time for Satuka to have his troops rally there. Not to protect its inhabitants. To eradicate them.

Oh, yes. He wanted the "traitors'" bodies and blood to line the streets in order to soil the villages from the use of Ju-ahmu's men. (A few hours later, when Ju-ahmu's men did arrive, that was the outcome. Disgusted and disheartened, they turned back from the bordering towns. They sat up camps a mile away from the carnage, but sat, ever watchful.)

Over half the inhabitants were murdered that night. After the loosing battle, and then the Pharaoh's brutal blood bath, the effect was devastating.

The little child watched from his home as a large cart filled with the dead went down his street, tossing bodies all around. Most of them were very fresh, their blood still flowing freely from open wounds.

One of the bodies landed in front of his house. It was a woman. He throat still gushed blood and most was splattered onto his body. He cried out, turned away from her body, and sank to the floor crying.

His mother came to cradle his head, whispering soft words into his ears. He cuddled up against her, and sniffed her sent. His mother had always been a beautiful woman. She had a long train of blond hair and deep plum eyes. She gazed down at her son's own lilac orbs, and he saw the tears in them. She began to sing.

He'd never forget the words she then sang to him.

"_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream _

Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too

Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream…" (1)

She and his father whispered their goodbyes. "Never forget. We'll always love you, Yugi," they told him. His mother hid him in the shadows. But she couldn't hide him from seeing.

They knocked down the door. They stood, towering above them. Yugi saw 4 burly guards stand at the doorway faces emotionless. Yugi had seen them before. They often were with his father. Pharaoh had forced his father's own men upon him. That's something no soldier should ever have to face.

Between the burly men, the thin, fragile body of Satuka appeared. He was a frail man, with small black eyes and a long face. Beside him two boys appeared. One of them, possibly the younger of the two, looked like he was dreadfully ill. He looked disgustedly at his father and brother. The latter of which was tall, slender and graceful. He was beautiful indeed, nothing like his father. He had a mass of soft, rich chestnut hair and caramel colored skin. But the glint in his eyes matched that of his father's. Possibly surpassed it. It caused little Yugi to turn away from him, frightened. Instead his steadied his gaze on the youngest member, the lithe form of the Pharaoh's second son. He was now leaning against the doorframe, his beautiful skin shimmering with sweat. Had his face not held such a look of utter disdain, he would also have incredible beauty. He had a mass of long hair, the color of soft rays of sunshine. Tears were welling up in his quite, periwinkle eyes. He had heard his father speak of the Pharaoh's second son, and he had had only good things to say of him. Yugi had only picked up on small parts of the conversations which of only a little he could understand. But from what he had picked up and the look of disgust and utter revulsion and hatred to his family standing in front of him, Yugi could tell he liked that son very well.

The beady-eyed Satuka took a step forward.

"Hertak."

The boy's father nodded. But he would not bow.

"Sire," he said simply.

"Many of my men and people have died because of you. You are herby guilty of treason under my rule. I, the Pharaoh Satuka, Ruler of the Southern High Kingdom of Ra, sentence you to the consequences. Do you know what you will have to pay for your iniquitous deeds?"

Yugi's father gazed at him steadily. "Yes, my Pharaoh, I do know of the penalty for such an act. Although, I must say, I know of no man who has done so."

"You do not believe that you have committed such an act?"

"No Sire, I do not."

"Even if you do not believe that you have done so, I do. Therefore you are going against Pharaoh's words, are you not?"

Again, Yugi's father's face matched that of the Pharaoh's. Emotionless.

"If that is what you believe, then yes. Yes, my Pharaoh. I do not concur with your accusation."

Suddenly, without any warning, the Pharaoh exploded.

"How _dare_ you contradict me! For that alone you will pay. And pay handsomely."

The Pharaoh's face had gone purple with rage and his eyes had long since become bloodshot. His entire body shook, a sickly yellow energy consuming his hands. Such energy began to crackle, causing the air to shiver in the room. Pharaoh was never a strong man, and neither was his magic. But, even the weakest of men has been known to do terrible things when the right buttons were pushed.

Yugi's father was a battle mage, and an extremely strong one at that. But even if he were to lash out, it would have been in vain. He would then be giving into the accusations of treason, and would be hunted. His mother was a healing witch, so she would be of no use. Yugi himself had shown no signs of the Gift, which was slightly abnormal. Having both parents as mages almost ensured that at least the first-born was Gifted, although there were instances that the problem did arise. Yugi just must have been one of those. (2)

All he could do was sit. Sit and wait. Sit and wait and watch.

But the wait did not last long. The Pharaoh was ready. He slowly began to raise his hands, but he never got far. A strong, yet delicate hand had come to rest on Satuka's left arm, which prevented its rising.

The young prince had an evil glint in his eyes. A hungry sparkle.

"Please, father, let me have a go? I do not like this man's attitude, and I believe you are tired. I'm in need of some entertainment at the moment."

The prince smiled gleefully. The Pharaoh followed suit.

"Yes, my dear son. Have some fun." Satuka then turned toward the other boy.

"Pay attention, boy. Maybe your sorry ass will actually learn something."

The blonde beauty turned to glare at his father. Yugi could see that the boy was in no way lacking in intelligence. The stinging jab must have gotten to him, but he also had the appearance that that had not been the first time. Yugi concluded that Pharaoh may not get along well with his other children. The boy at his right must have been another story. Perhaps it was because that this child's heart was as black as his fathers. Maybe even more so.

Pharaoh was so proud.

The young prince's lip curled, showing his pearly teeth. He growled through his clenched jaws, "Poor bastard. This is the end of you."

Yugi wouldn't have screamed if he wanted to. It all happened so fast. The Prince's aura, a deep midnight blue, began to surround his right arm. Unlike his father, this task took barely any strength to muster. The Prince had been and probably always would be known for his incredible strength.

He raised his arm and pointed directly at his father. He must've seen the blast coming, but he made no actions to move or protect himself. He was not cowardly. The blond boy standing at the doorframe closed his eyes tightly.

It didn't last long.

The dart of magic flew right through his chest. It pierced his heart and embedded itself. The man flew to his knees, his eyes never wavering. He had died then, left there in a crumpled heap on the floor. With a wave of his hand, the prince called his magic back, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes.

His mother screamed.

She rushed to his side. Tears streamed down her face. Had she not have moved, the men might not have taken enough notice of her and left them be. But there she was, curled up at the bleeding corpse of her dead love.

She then looked up at the prince. Yugi, through his tears, could see the prince take a step back in surprise. It was also evident on his face. She had looked at him not with hate in her eyes. Not with pain or fright or rage.

She looked at him with pity.

Yes, pity. She pitied him for his cold heart. For his joy in killing. For the life he had choose to live. For the person he had become.

At that moment, nothing could have angered the first son of Pharaoh Satuka more.

The power flared even faster than before. With a quick flick of his had he sent a wave of blue in her direction.

Her beautiful golden hair pooled about her waist as the rest of her body fell swiftly by his fathers'. Her head had rolled away into a lonely corner of the room.

At that moment, Yugi knew he had to get away.

Far away.

He screamed as he ran from his hiding place. His sanctuary. The entire room seemed to hush. It didn't seem to be right to put a child through what they had done, even if it was the child of Hertak and Yashire.

The watched as he ran to his fallen family. He laid his head on his mother's waist and began to stroke the wrinkles out of the fabric.

"Mama. Mama you have to get up.

Mama…"

His mother wasn't answering. Neither was his father.

Satuka grabbed the child roughly by his neck and forced him stumbling into the street. Under the moon and burning houses they were able to get a better look at the boy.

He looked like both his parents. He had neither taken a full trait from either. His father's eyes were light cerulean and his mother's were plum, so it polled to form a beautiful lavender shade. His sectioned hair must have had a will of it's own, as it defied gravity in it's fullest attempt. He had his mother's gold and father's black locks. He had his mother's small, slim form and his face was lined with bounty of his father's boyish charms.

He looked like a sad-eyed angel. 'He will become one soon,' thought Satuka. (3)

"He's so young." He shrugged. "Such a pity."

He gestured to his first son again. The boy came out of his stupor and once again raised he fist as it began to glow his rich color. For the first time that evening, the other boy spoke.

"Father, if it pleases you, I would like to take responsibility for him."

Satuka turned to stare at what he thought was his worst mistake. The boy glared at him fiercely, so much so that even Satuka was startled.

"And why, my dear boy, should I allow that?"

The 9-year-old prince met his gaze squarely.

"Because, my _dear_ father, you have no use for him, and I do. Did I not promise our youngest brother that I would bring a friend for him?"

"He is but an infant. He has no use for such things as friends at this time of his life."

"Too true father. But this relationship would have more to gain than lose. This boy is still very young. We can still train him so his will can be easily bent. He will be a perfect little dancing monkey before the young prince will even require him."

His father seemed to be contemplating.

"I do not like the idea of my enemy's son living in the palace."

The prince seemed to realize that this was not the best solution. No matter.

"You don't have to like it. You don't even have to accept him. Since this land is part of my inheritance, he therefore belongs to me, whether you are alive or not. But since I do live under your law I cannot put a _traitor's_ brethren inside the palace. He will therefore be allowed to live as a normal servant till the Slave Comings. Then, after the Placement, we shall see what is to become of him."

His son was right. There seemed to be no getting around it. He turned to a trembling Yugi.

"Stand up, filth!" Yugi ungracefully struggled to his feet.

"Have you the Gift?"

"I…I don't think so."

"Mind you tongue! Do you know whom you're speaking to?" Satuka was outraged. "It matters not. _You_ are not my problem." With that he turned to one of his men. "You," he pointed to one particularly vicious looking man, "See to it that he learns some…respect. But do not kill him, or do not be thorough. My son fancies his measly life." He then strode away from the scene, mounting his horse (4). "If he is to show any signs of Talent, then he will be brought before me. He shall not be schooled in any of his uses, should the question arise."

The three guards also mounted while the other went to his steed and removed a whip. He walked back to Yugi as Pharaoh and his guards rode off around a corner.

He forced Yugi back to the doorframe, where he was mounted by his wrists to the outside panels.

The first lash was unexpected.

He cried out but hadn't time to really react to the first as the second struck him.

By the time the seventh was finished, Yugi had finally come to the realization of all that had fallen. They were just starting to be happy again. They were beginning to be a family once more. His mother had just beaten a terrible illness. The village had overcome the drought. He and his family were beginning to become whole again. They had passed all the hardships and tribulations that had come their way with relenting force. Pain, death, betrayal, all had been shoved away. They could sit and bask in the sun without worry. Often his mother would play with him. They were beginning to be happy. They were beginning to hope.

But that new start had come abruptly to its end.

As his wrists were released, he fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. But he couldn't stay there long. The guard walked up to him and picked him up somewhat gently. He remembered being placed on a horse and then being led down the street.

After about a half an hour the horse was brought to an abrupt stop. Yugi had the strength to look up.

Some of the houses on the street were smoldering. In the center of it all was a small iron wagon, in which some people, his village's people, were lining up and being put inside. Most were crying. All looked scared shitless.

They had stopped at the beginning of the street some ways away from the iron hell. The soft sun-beauty's voice was reaching his ears.

"What is your name?"

Yugi would not respond. After his experience, possibly this would not result in pain.

Noticing his look, the youth smiled. "Don't worry. I will not hurt you. My name is Malik. Will you tell me yours now?"

Suddenly all fear fled Yugi. The kind boy was smiling at him, in a way telling him everything would be alright.

"Y-…Yugi…," he managed to stutter.

Malik's smile grew. "Well, Yugi, this is where I leave you. I cannot come with you on your trip and you cannot come on mine.

"Oh Ra, Yugi. I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you that things would go back to normal, but I don't think they will get much better for a long while yet.

"I wish I could show you how much I wish this had never happened to you. I cannot. But I may be able to help."

He sat his hand as gently as he could on Yugi's back as he was lying on his stomach across the saddle to prevent discomfort. Yet he still flinched. Swiftly the sting left and was replaced by a pleasant warmth. His back began to loose all of the pain that had come from the whip. Yugi lifted his contented eyes up to the prince. He could almost make out the soft, sweet rose color emitting from his body.

"Now Yugi, you mustn't overdo it. My magic deals with illusion. I was able to erase the cuts and scars from your back, but that doesn't mean they won't need time to heal. The pain is still there, but you won't feel it. What do you feel? I must admit this is an experiment." He smiled softly at him.

Yugi returned the smile. He sighed. "Mama…so warm, like her," he whispered softly.

"I thought it might comfort you. Goodbye Yugi."

Suddenly Yugi felt himself caught in a tight hug. One which he returned.

The guard, who was preciously unnoticed, pulled Yugi from his mount. He walked beside the giant to the cart. He looked back at Malik and smiled. Malik did as well.

He was the last to be loaded into the cart. About 10 other people were there. Most looked like they were more than 10 years his senior. He only recognized one girl sitting in the far corner. They were all either very well built or very well crafted and beautiful. He had never spoken with the girl, yet he went to her and sat down beside her shivering form. She reminded him of his mother. He crawled into her lap. She looked started, but rested her hand on the child's hair.

And he wept.

---‡Ħ‡---

1. I love this song. It's from the Prince of Egypt. It's called 'River Lullaby' sung by Amy Grant. **Edit:** I realize that having it in the chapter is extremely tacky (or I feel it is), and I'll probably remove it later.

2. I 'borrowed' this magic idea from the Tamora Pierce books. She is a great author and I suggest you read her. She's mostly for girls but her writing is incredible. If you're into fantasy, that is. Magic, dragons, love. All the good stuff.

3. The sad-eyed angel was a character in Elie Wiesel's book '_Night_.' While in a concentration camp, the child was sentenced to be hanged. He was beautiful. But, being so light, he didn't die till a half an hour later, still hanging from the gallows.

4. Did they have horses in Egypt? I know they weren't practical. They didn't hold water well and camels could outrun them due to their hooves. It just doesn't sound so cool that the evil Pharaoh mounted a smelly camel. Maybe I could have the camel spit on him…Ooooh… **Edit:** Before this story was deleted, a kindly reviewer told me that horses were owned by royalty because of their worth. I could do the research, but…

**Note 1: **This is not a new story nor an update. It's merely a repost with a few edits. As stated above, it was originally submitted under a different name.

**Note 2:** I remember _very_ few details about the original story. I this chapter was uploaded maybe…two? years ago. I'll try to remember what I can, but I'm still very fuzzy.

**Note 3:** I'm working two jobs at the moment; a dietary aide in a nursing home (bleg) and a beer girl at one of my city's golf courses. I don't know when updates will come, or how much time I'll need. If I get too busy to edit, I might _possibly_ need a beta. _Alaqua _has kindly offered to do _At First Glance_ for me. If you're reading this, thank you.

**Note 4: **If you were a previous reader or a member of my old yahoogroup, **twilightdreams**,please switch over to the new one, **nextpageturn**. Visit my main page for the link.

_Next PageTurn: _I have the next chapter, but it's extremely short, so I'll be redoing it. You'll see an introduction to Yugi pre-teen life. Sugoroku, a condemned man, will make an appearance in the former's life, and possibly some insight into the royal family of Lower Kemet.

Always a pleasure,

PageTurn


End file.
